Random Short Drabbles in the Sailor Moon Universe
by RandomStorytale
Summary: Some random short bits about the characters in the Sailor Moon Universe (Mainly filled with drama, romance, angst, tragedy and possibly some dirty bits in the long run. You have been warned! Also I don't own any of the characters, all of Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Please Rate and Review!
1. Fiery Jealously

Note: I do not own any of Sailor Moon, All rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi

"IT ISN'T FAIR!" screamed the fiery guardian of war as she sank to the floor sobbing angrily in front of the flickering fire. Why couldn't it be her that he loved instead? Why did Usagi get to have everything? "She's nothing but a crybaby who has to have everything done for her," thought Rei Hino bitterly. Sighing heavily she looked back into the fire with her eyes burning scarlet reflecting the dying flames in front of her. "No wonder Beryl hated her…" murmured Rei as she rocked back and forth with jealously. The final flicker of flames burned out leaving her in her own total darkness./span/p


	2. Pluto's Secret

Please continue to rate and review! Once again I don't own these characters-all of Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi

A pink haired child who looked no older than nine years of age quickly looked around to make sure she hadn't been followed. She then looked up at the looming door in front of her that seemed emanate a mysterious aura from the other side. "It's not like there's anything wrong with going through it. It's just a door," she reassured herself. "Plus Mama always told me to make friends and I did just that. For my only one true friend is just through here." Clutching Luna-P close to her chest, she stepped through the door without ever so much as a sound. After walking a short distance, her big crimson eyes lit up upon seeing the all too familiar figure in the distance to which she cried out "Puu!" The solemn figure turned and smiled. "Small Lady," bowed Sailor Pluto, "to which do I owe this visit from such a wonderful person as yourself?" Chibusa giggled, "Puu, you already know the answer! Remember you're my only true friend, must you be constantly reminded?" Pluto gave the child a warm smile before speaking. "My humble apologies Small Lady, You are also my one true friend as well. How are you today?" Chibusa's face fell, "People still make fun of me at school and this time they scribbled all over my desk and books," Chibusa said sadly looking down as her eyes filled up with tears. A tender hand touched her chin and tilted her head up, "I'm quite sorry to hear that Small Lady," Pluto said kindly "But don't you think you should ask your parents to talk to them?" Chibusa shook her head, "Mother and Father are always so busy, plus you're the only that I can talk to freely about this because you're the only one who won't laugh at me even though I-I don't have any powers!" she said bitterly. Pluto stood up, "I know how hard it can be Small Lady," Chibusa looked up at friend in surprise, "I have been a solitary guardian all my life but I am in love with someone who I can't have so therefore I only can watch from afar…" Pluto's voice trailed off sadly before continuing, "But I thank you for being such a dear friend to me." "Wow Puu, I had no idea," said Chibusa. Pluto gave her a sad smile as she brushed the young girl's tears away. "I know!" exclaimed Chibusa grasping Pluto's hand "Who is he? I'll tell him all about you and you guys can meet and-and, why not?" she asked as her friend shook her head no sadly. "You know very well why. I'm the solitary guardian of this Door of Time and Space and it is my duty to remain here-alone," replied Pluto. "But Puu…" protested Chibusa. "But nothing," Pluto said firmly "not even you, especially not you were supposed not to know about me let alone this door." Chibusa clenched her fists in frustration; it wasn't fair, she didn't have any powers and her only friend wasn't allowed to be in love or have any friends. Sighing, Chibusa looked up at her friend and asked, "Can you at least tell me who it is? I-I won't interfere, I promise." She quickly added at the sight of her friend's reproachful gaze. Pluto sighed and looked away from the young girl's piercing crimson eyes. "Fine. But you are to swear to me that you won't interfere and," Pluto gazed at Chibusa who was nodding her head so fast it was as if it would roll off. "You must go back to the castle afterward. Do you understand?" "Yes, you have my word." Chibusa replied eagerly. Wincing as if it pained her to do so, Pluto then whispered the name of the one she could not have. ***Chibusa laid on her bed tightly clutching Luna P to her chest staring at the pearly pink ceiling of her bedroom in shock. Her friend, her only friend was in love with somebody she never would've thought her to be in love with. "Neo King Endymion" her friend's whisper rushed through her head as she continue to lay on her bed in shock. "But he loves Mama and Mama loves him," she thought. "But I don't want Pluto to be lonely…and I was sworn to secrecy..." she buried her face into Luna-P and sighed, "Now what?"


End file.
